


La Vita, L'amore, e Stammi Vicino

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Time Topping, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Sex, Smut, Teasing, let's all cry together rewatching the perfection that is their pair skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Life and love.  If it had not been for Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor may have lived out his life without ever learning the true meaning of those two words.  Now with Yuuri staying by his side and their relationship going strong, there is nothing more that he wants more in his life than one thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am speechless. I shrieked so many times that my mom yelled at me (one downside to being home). I am crying happy tears as I keep rewatching Yuuri’s free skate and the pair skating at the end (mom: two men can’t pair skate. Me: artistic liberties, mother. And they’re engaged!)

_“It’s not a gold medal, but. . .” Yuuri trails off._

_Viktor grins.  “I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold. Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal.  I’m such a failure as a coach.  Yuuri, do you have any suggestions?”_

_It’s cute how Yuuri backs himself up against the fence on the rink, his back bending backwards more and more.  Yuuri’s face goes red, his eyes sparkling, which means that he is searching for an answer._

_“Something that would make my heart race?  What did you think just now?”_

 

 

-

 

 

That was a few hours ago.  Of course, Yuuri responded by asking Viktor to stay with him in competitive skating for one more year, to which Viktor replied by asking Yuuri to be a five-time world champion at least.  He meant it too, since he believes that Yuuri has what it takes to win gold by his side with a proper coach.  Yuuri proved it by breaking Viktor’s long-standing world record, after all.  If Yuuri had not been so nervous and scored in the hundreds, of course Yuuri would have won gold for Viktor to kiss.

And they could have gotten married. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri emerges from the bathroom, wearing the hotel-standard robe.  “Are you going to take a shower now?”

Viktor grins.  He strides over to where Yuuri is stood and pulls on the tie.  “Nope.  We’re going to get dirty pretty soon so why do you always insist on shower before, Yura?”

Yuuri blushes as the bathrobe falls open, revealing Yuuri’s naked body underneath.  There still are droplets of water clinging to Yuuri’s body and he smells clean and a bit like woodsy cologne.  “I think a lot of other Japanese people would do the same . . . it’s like washing your body stepping into the hot springs back home.”

Viktor shrugs.  He steps backwards, pulling Yuuri along with him by the thin piece of cloth around Yuuri’s waist until they reach the beds.  Viktor is glad that Yuuri agreed to push the beds together since it gives them more freedom to play around.  He lies down on the mattress, pulling Yuuri down to hover above him.

“Either way, I think it’s due time that we celebrated your win,” Viktor purrs.  He blows a stream of air past Yuuri’s ear.   Yuuri’s entire face turns pink, his lips parting.  Viktor doesn’t hesitate before he grabs the back of Yuuri’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss.

He is pleased to say that Yuuri is a fast learner.  Yuuri used to be so awkward and clumsy at kissing up until a few weeks ago but he has improved significantly.   He is a bit of a passive kisser, but when Viktor provokes and teases him just the right way, Yuuri will turn more demanding and honestly, Viktor could spend hours only kissing Yuuri.

But since he is still just a human being with bodily desires, he slides his hand down Yuuri’s throat, chest and between his legs.  Yuuri moans into Viktor’s mouth, his body trembling as Viktor massages the inside of his thighs in a deliberate, languid pattern.  He skims his hand down Yuuri’s thick, toned thighs to his toes, scooting his body down well.  When he looks up, he can see agitation and impatience grow in Yuuri’s warm brown eyes. 

Viktor blows a kiss to Yuuri before he lick at the tip of Yuuri’s cock and takes it into his mouth. 

“Viktor. . .” Yuuri moans.  His hips drop but it’s obvious to Viktor that Yuuri is trying to hold himself back.  Viktor pulls off and sucks a bruise on Yuuri’s inner thigh.

“Don’t hold back.  Feel free to fuck my mouth, Yura.”

Yuuri groans.  “You can’t just say things like that,” he mumbles.

“I can and I will.  Come on, let loose a bit.”  He goes back to the blow job, paying special attention to the frenulum and also cupping the sac with his hand.

A minute or so passes before Yuuri thrusts into Viktor’s mouth rather timidly.  Viktor rolls his eyes as he grabs Yuuri’s ass to set a deeper, faster pace.  Still, Yuuri slows down as soon as Viktor lets go.   They will have to work up to face fucking, it seems.  Whatever; they have the time.  Viktor hollows his cheeks and sucks extra hard, tracing his tongue along the vein the runs up the shaft.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri moans.  His thighs tense up and he tries to jerk his hips away from Viktor’s mouth.  He doesn’t let Yuuri do it, grabbing Yuuri’s ass again to keep him exactly where he is.

Yuuri is panting heavily as Viktor slides out from underneath Yuuri, eyeing up Yuuri’s plump, round ass.  He doesn’t remember Yuuri having an ass like this at last year’s banquet but maybe his fluctuation in weight changed it.

“Spit it out!” Yuuri demands, staring at Viktor’s mouth.

“Too late,” Viktor smirks.  “It’s not gross or anything.  Lots of people do it.”

“Yeah, but . . . I . . .”

Viktor glances down at Yuuri’s crotch and then his own.  “We have the gala tomorrow.  I don’t want to tire you out too much.  After the gala, however, we can go wild.”

He flips Yuuri over to his back and kisses him.  “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t continue on.  Right, Yura?”

Yuuri nods, biting on his lip.  The night is young and there truly is so many things that they can do that won’t exert too much strain on their bodies.  And since Yuuri is always eager to learn, it makes sex with him even more enjoyable.

And tomorrow, after the gala, they can have even more fun sex.

 

 

-

 

 

One of the main foci for Viktor when he skates is surprising his audience.  His fans around the world rejoiced when he announced that he is coming back to the ice.  Yuuri’s fans were relieved to hear that Yuuri will not be retiring after the Grand Prix Final.

The world was taken by surprise again when Viktor joined Yuuri for his performance of ‘ _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare’_.  It was the first time that two men pair skated at an international event, albeit it being the gala and not at an official stage.  Still, people cheered and gave them a standing ovation as they skated together, showing the world their love in an even more concrete way.

Yuuri looked absolutely stunning in the blue version of Viktor’s own costume, of course.  He would have also loved to see Yuuri in the pink/purple version but Viktor could wait for that.  The lifts and other elements specific to pair skating went better than Yuuri expected and honestly, Viktor was glad to have an excuse to be show PDA with Yuuri in front of everyone.

Back at the hotel, Yuuri looks like he is still running on a post-performance high.  Viktor is more or less the same.  Breaking the rules of skating by skating together with Yuuri on a global stage definitely made his heart race. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says with a grin.  He kisses Yuuri on the tip of his nose.  “You looked gorgeous on ice today.  You nailed it at the gala.”

His fiancé smiles sheepishly.  “Did you even hear it when the crowd went wild upon your entry?  What better way to announce your return than to pair skate with your former student, huh?”

Viktor lifts Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and kisses it.  “Well, a wedding would have been nice too, but I guess we will have to wait until the Four Continents or the Worlds.  Actually, you still have the nationals in Japan coming up.  Too bad, I was going to pop a very important question.”

Yuuri’s cheeks mottle with pink and red.  “Wh-what’s the question?”

“Later.  I want to make good on my promise.”

When Viktor tries to lead Yuuri to the beds, Yuuri resists.  “What’s wrong?”

Yuuri licks his lips.  “When you asked me what I thought about doing to make your heart race . . . there is something that I want to try.”

Viktor claps his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.  “What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“If—if it’s alright with you I want to be the one to . . . top tonight.”

“Oya oya?” Viktor says with a smile.  “Finally taking charge, are you, Yura?”

Yuuri purses his lips and pushes Viktor back until his calves are touching the bed frame.  “I’m a man!  I can be sexy off ice, too!”

Viktor grins.  “Alright, alright.  Give me half an hour then.  I wasn’t expecting this at all so you gotta give me some time to get ready.  You’re free to join me in the bathroom~”

“I, I think I’ll wait out here,” Yuuri stutters, his cheeks dyed a deep shade of red. 

“Okie dokie.”

Half an hour later, Viktor comes out of the bathroom with nary a thread on his body.  Yuuri’s eyes widen as he lick his lips nervously.  Damn it.  Yuuri licking his lips has turned into a rather annoying habit as every time Viktor sees Yuuri doing it, he is has an intense urge to attack Yuuri and kiss those slightly chapped, warm lips.

“Go ahead,” Viktor prompts, straddling Yuuri.  “Excite me.”

Yuuri nods, cupping Viktor’s face and bringing him in for a kiss.  It starts off slow and sweet before Yuuri licks at the seam of Viktor’s lips.  Viktor doesn’t let Yuuri quite have his way, of course.  He keeps them shut, curious to see what Yuuri will do.  Yuuri grumbles but soon switches tactics.  He trails one of his hands down to Viktor’s ass and dips his hands between his ass cheeks.  That does surprise Viktor, and the gasp is all Yuuri needs to push his tongue in.

The next time Yuuri touches Viktor’s ass, his fingers are slick with what Viktor assumes to be lube.  He must have put the packets in the bathrobe pocket when Viktor was in the bathroom.  Speaking of, how long is Yuuri going to keep the bathrobe on?  And why did he tie it closed?

All questions leave Viktor’s head as Yuuri, timidly, presses his fingers against Viktor’s entrance.  He takes a deep breath before he pushes a finger inside of Viktor.

“It’s alright,” Viktor whispers.  “You can add another.”

He didn’t want Yuuri to get too nervous, so he took care of stretching himself out in the bathroom.  It’s just another thing that he can teach Yuuri later.

“O-okay.”  Yuuri acquiesces.  His fingers are slightly thicker than Viktor’s, which feels nice. 

When Yuuri doesn’t do more than a basic piston motion for a couple minutes, Viktor dips his head and instructs: “Turn your palm towards the floor and curl your fingers.  You’ll feel something—ah, right there.”

“Here?” Yuuri asks.  He then changes the angle so that his fingertips miss Viktor’s prostate by a hair.  “Or here?”

“Yura,” Viktor moans.  He ruts his hardened cock against Yuuri’s stomach.  A part of him wants to rip the damned bath robe off but he figures that he will let Yuuri do that when he is ready.  “Don’t be a tease.”

Yuuri smirks, a rare expression on him.  “And don’t you be a hypocrite.  Consider this a payback for all those times that you teased me.”

Yuuri surprises Viktor by adding a third finger without a warning.  Viktor grunts, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s head as he nuzzles Yuuri’s cheek.

“Hurry up.  I want to feel your cock in me, Yura.”

He reaches into the pockets and fishes out a packet of condom.  He unties the bath robe and—

“Wait, Viktor—not yet . . .”

Really.  There has got to be a limit as to how many times his lovely fiancé can surprise him in one day.  He is wearing the sheer jacket from Viktor’s free skate costume and Viktor was right; Yuuri does look gorgeous in the pink version as well.  The way that the jacket slides off Yuuri’s shoulders only adds to the sexiness. 

“Wow, Yuuri~” Viktor wolf whistles.  “I knew  that you would look gorgeous in my clothes.”

 “Can you wear the full  costume for me later?” Viktor asks, pinching Yuuri’s  nipple through the chiffon.   “I wanna fuck you when your wearing my clothes.”

Yuuri blushes even harder.  “You already gave me a bl-blow job wearing the eros costume once.”

Viktor kisses Yuuri on the lips and lays down on the bed next to Yuuri.  He throws the condom into Yuuri’s lap.  “Do me, Yura.”

“I, I will. I gotta put the condom on first.”

Viktor pouts and watches as Yuuri struggles to open the packet with his slippery fingers.  He sits back up.  He takes the packet and tears it open.  Yuuri licks his lips again as Viktor puts the condom on Yuuri.

“C’mon,” Viktor goads, lying down on the bed with one knee drawn up and his legs slightly apart.  “I can’t wait around forever.”

Yuuri gulps as he crouches over Viktor on his hands and knees.  He stares into Viktor eyes before he kisses Viktor and lowers his body.  Viktor shivers with anticipation when Yuuri lines up his cock with Viktor hole and slowly, slowly thrusts inside.

It has been a while since Viktor has taken it up the ass but the stretch and burn is not as bad as he expected.  He takes deep breaths, getting his body to relax and adjust quickly.  It’s Yuuri who look rather overwhelmed, really.   His eyes are screwed shut and shallow, irregular breaths are falling from Yuuri’s parted lips.

“Why are you the one who looks like he is taking it?” Viktor jokes.  “I’ll be fine if you start moving now.  Just remember that I don’t have that monstrous stamina that you do, Yura.” 

There have been many nights when Yuuri kept asking for one more round and Viktor simply could not keep up with Yuuri’s stamina.  He had to take breaks and offer his hand or mouth instead.  Viktor keeps telling himself that he will take up strength and endurance training but he never feels like actually doing them.

“Maybe it’s you who lacks stamina and I don’t have ‘monstrous’ stamina,” Yuuri retorts.  Nonetheless, he complies and rocks his hips tentatively.

“Angle it up more,” Viktor suggests.  “Towards my stomach.”

Yuuri is quick to take the directions.  They settle into a rhythm that has Yuuri thrusting into Viktor’s prostate every other thrust.  Viktor wraps his legs around Yuuri’s hips and rocks his hips in tandem with Yuuri’s movements.

“There,” Viktor moans.  “Keep aiming for that spot, Yura.”

Yuuri mutters something in Japanese and Viktor doesn’t quite catch it.  He cocks his head in question but Yuuri only shakes his head.

“I’m—I’m kinda close,” Yuuri rasps. 

Viktor grins.  “It’s alright if you come.  You can go for another round straight away, right?”

Yuuri purses his lips.  “Probably?”

“Never mind, then.  Jerk me off so I can come with you.”

“Do you think I have biceps made of steel or something?”

“I guess not.  Alrighty then.  Plan B.”

Viktor bends his legs, pulling Yuuri’s body down so that their bodies are pressed tightly together.  “Fuck me like this.”

Yuuri has a tougher time finding the rhythm but this way, Viktor can get more stimulation on his cock.  He kisses Yuuri messily, all tongue and lips with zero finesse to it.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cries out, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave.  It’s not long before Yuuri comes too, Viktor’s name on his lips.  He kisses Viktor on his clavicle before he pulls out slowly.

“That was amazing, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes out, hugging Yuuri and resting his head on Yuuri’s chest.  He can hear Yuuri’s heart beat and he wonders if Yuuri can hear his heartbeat racing.

“Me too,” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Does this mean that you’ll top from time to time?” Viktor smirks.  He really loves seeing Yuuri’s face glow red when he says things like this.

“I, I don’t know.  Maybe.”

Viktor chuckles.  He kisses Yuuri on the chest right over where his heart is beating.  He heaves a sigh.  “I really thought that we will have gotten married by now.  A quick little ceremony and surprise the audience when they realise that the rings are on our left hands.  I guess we will have to wait until the Worlds.”

“W-wait.  So what you said about getting married once I win gold still stands?” Yuuri asks.

“Of course.  Only now, I guess we can get married if either of us wins gold.  Too bad that I don’t qualify for the Four Continents.  I suppose we can get married when you win gold there.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrow.  “ _‘When’?_   You are assuming that I’m going to win gold there?”

Viktor shrugs.  He pushes himself up just enough so that he can reach for the tissue box on the night stand and take out a handful to wipe himself down.  “Why wouldn’t you?  Yurio won’t be competing so you only have to worry about beating Otabek and JJ.  Both your adjusted programmes have higher base scores than theirs so it makes sense for you to stick to them.”

“Please stop,” Yuuri groans, placing a pillow over his face.

Right.  Viktor shouldn’t be saying anything that might fuel Yuuri’s anxiety.  They have two months until the Four Continents and the Japanese Nationals in a couple weeks.  Viktor has absolute faith that Yuuri will win both with no problem.

“So what was it that you wanted to ask me before?” Yuuri asks, right as Viktor is about to fall asleep on top of Yuuri.

“Oh, that.”  Viktor grins.  “This is just an idea but how about you move in with me in Russia?  I know it’s a big decision so you don’t have to answer right away.  We can’t move until your nationals is over anyway.  And besides, asking you to move to a diff—”

“Viktor,” Yuuri cuts him off.  Viktor looks up, only to see Yuuri with tears in his eyes.  “Yes.  I will move in with you after the nationals.  We have been living together for eight months.  Did you think that you could get rid of me by returning to the competitive world?”

“’Course not,” Viktor murmurs.  “You’re going to love St. Petersburg.  There is an ocean close to my place and the rink is only a few bus stops away.  I guess you can jog there like you do in Hasetsu.  Let’s talk out the details later.”

“Okay.  Good night, Viktor.”

“Good night, Yuuri.  I love you.”

Yuuri blushes. “я- я люблю тебя.”

Viktor stares up at Yuuri.  Yuuri’s blush intensifies.  “What?  Did I say it wrong?”

“No, not at all.”  Ah damn it.  He can’t remember the last time that he cried this much.  But these are happy tears, and he knows that he isn’t being weak.  “You said it perfectly.   _Aishiteru_ , Yuuri.”

They gaze into each other’s eyes before they kiss.  Their kiss tastes slightly salty from the tears and Viktor is so glad and thankful for everything that has led up to this.  Life and love and warmth.  He has those now with Yuuri by his side.

And he has never been happier.

 

 

-

 

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded.  “It will be the perfect surprise for the audience.  Think about the face that everyone in the rink will make when I take my coat off, put the skates on and glide out on the ice to meet you.  They will never see it coming.”

Yuuri pursed his lips.  “Do you even know how to do the lifts and stuff?  We have a month to pull this off.”

“It will be fine, Yuuri.  If we can’t pull this together before the Final, we can just proceed with you skating my old free programme alone.  I already have the costume ready, see?”

Viktor handed his mobile to Yuuri.  His eyes lit up as he studied the picture.

“You want us to wear matching costumes?” Yuuri asked, his eyes sparkling.  “I, I don’t know if this is the way to go.  Can we even get this in by December?”

“It’s already been taken care of.  I pulled some strings.  The costume should arrive any day now.”

“It always looked so expensive.  How much do I owe you?”

Viktor waves his hand dismissively.  “Don’t worry about it.  Think of it as an early birthday present or something like that.  Besides, I want you to shine so bright that they can’t take their eyes off of you during your exhibition performance.  Swarovski can definitely help with that.”

Yuuri hung his head in his hands.  “I’m getting dizzy just thinking about how expensive that must have been.  Okay, okay.  I’m over it.  Let’s start practicing then.”

They watch a few videos of the lifts that Viktor had researched.  They are easy, basic manoeuvres that don’t require a lot of skill. 

“So I put my hands here,” Viktor placed his hands under Yuuri’s arm pits.  Yuuri burst out laughing, leaning away from Viktor.  Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, sorry.  I’m ticklish there.  Can you maybe slide them down a bit?”

“Fine,” Viktor agreed.  “So grab here and raise you up in one push.”

Yuuri giggled again, making it hard for Viktor to keep holding him up.

“Yuuri~” Viktor pouted.

“I, I can’t help it,” Yuuri laughed.  They watched the video one more time.  “Okay, so you need to press your palms into my armpits with your fingers more on my shoulders.”

“Ready?” Viktor asked.  Yuuri nodded.  The lift went more smoothly this time. 

“Great,” Yuuri enthused.  “Now you have to do that mid-skating and spin around.  Not to mention a dip as you bring me back down.  For our first time, you sure did come up with a fancy choreography.”

Viktor grinned.  “I have to give it my hundred-percent or else it won’t be that surprising.  Let’s try this on the ice now!”

It took them more than a dozen tries to get the lift right.  The timing was trickier than Viktor had imagined and when they practice with the song, the timing was abysmal.  Even though he picked easy cues with the new arrangement, they still manage to miss the cue more than half the time.

“Right,” Viktor said with a clap of his hands after two hours of practice.  “I think we need to do trust exercise or something.  You need to trust that I can lift you up for more than a second with all your heart and I need to believe that.”

“Or,” Yuuri cut in.  “We can practice the other elements like the mirrored choreography or I can work on my solo part.  If I want to replicate your free skate perfectly, I need to be able to land those quad flips.”

Yuuri nearly fell over as Viktor hugged him.  “I love the way you think.  Well, I want to focus on the pair skating elements more for now.  You can practice the jumps when you are doing your regular programmes.  Besides, I want to know what it is like to skate with you as a pair, and not just as a coach showing you what to do.”

Yuuri blushed.  “O-okay.”

The next segment of the practice was only a slight improvement from their lift attempts.  They still managed to miss the musical cues as they were more preoccupied with gazing into each other’s eyes whenever their eyes met or giving into the temptation to kiss when the choreography called for their faces to be closer than twenty centimetres.

“Are you sure that we can get this down in a month?” Yuuri questioned jokingly.

“I know that we can.  Otherwise, I wouldn’t have pitched this idea in the first place.  Wanna go back to the lifts?”

Yuuri pretended to sigh dramatically.  “Sure, why not.  I’m surprised that you haven’t dropped me yet.  I figured that you might, no offense.”

“None taken.  I’m quite surprised myself.”

Of course, Yuuri’s words acted as a jinx.  The second time they try a lift, Viktor misjudged the landing and loosened his hold on Yuuri a moment too early.  It resulted in both of them falling on the ice, with Yuuri on top of Viktor.

“Thanks for breaking my fall,” Yuuri grunted.  “Are you okay?”

Viktor nodded.  A laughter bubbled up in him as their position reminded him of a very recent event.

“Why are you laughing?  Did you hit your head?” A hint of panic could be heard in Yuuri’s voice.

“No, that’s not it.  I just thought about when I tackle-kissed you when you jumped a quad flip out of nowhere.”

Yuuri’s cheeks turned scarlet.  He licked his lips before he lowered his head and kissed Viktor on the mouth, his hands in Viktor’s hair.  Viktor forgot about their practice for a moment and indulged himself in Yuuri’s clumsy kisses.  The song was long over by the time they ended the kiss.

“Back to the basics?” Yuuri asked, panting lightly.

“If that’s what you want,” Viktor said.  “Or we can call it a day and go home for a nice soak in the hot springs.”

“Ah, okay.  I want to skate for a while longer.  Let’s not do any more lifts today and focus on getting the choreography down, yeah?”

“Okay~”  Viktor pecked Yuuri on the lips one final time.  “Shall we then?”

He held out his hand, which Yuuri took and pulled him up.

For the rest of the practice, they worked on the simpler parts of the choreography.  They still missed a lot of the cues but it was worth it for Viktor as long as he got to hold Yuuri’s hand on ice and be his support physically.

He could not wait until the day that he could show his and Viktor’s love to the world.

 

 

-

 

 

“And that’s the last of it!” Viktor declares.

Yuuri is leaning against a stack of boxes, panting.  Yurio glares at Viktor while Viktor grins at both of them.

“Thanks for helping us, Yurio,” Viktor says, smiling.  “Although, you moved like, what, three boxes?”

“You come with way too much baggage, you airhead!” Yurio snarls.  “And what is in those boxes?  Did you bring your entire flat to Japan when you first flew there?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Yuuri pants.  He slides the glasses up to his hair and wipes the sweat from his forehead.  “It doesn’t help that he bought more stuff while he was Hasetsu.  Where’s Makkachin?”

Viktor shrugs.  “Probably in the living room or the terrace.  Speaking of, the terrace has a stunning view of the ocean.  It’s nice to have breakfast or lunch there when it’s warmer.”

“If you’re gonna yuck it up in here, I’m leaving,” Yurio grumbles.  “Unlike you two losers, I have plans for today.”

“Is it your date with Otabek?” Viktor asks.  Yuuri’s eyes sparkle at the question.  They have both been wondering if Yurio and Otabek’s friendship was just a friendship or something more.

“It’s none of your business,” Yurio retorts.  “Bye, losers.  Don’t be late for practice tomorrow morning.”

“пока Yurio!” Viktor calls out.  “Say hello to everyone at the rink for me~”

“Yurio, пока!” Yuuri exclaims.  Yurio waves in reply before he leaves Viktor’s flat. 

The place is a mess, but even when it’s littered with huge moving boxes, the unique, post-modern style of the décor is not lost on Yuuri.

“I like the décor,” Yuuri comments.  “It’s something that you’d see out of a magazine.”

“Well, it kinda is,” Viktor says nonchalantly.  “A designer came up with the concept and I liked it so I ordered everything I saw in it.  The designer was so happy when I posted the pictures after I redecorated my flat.”

“Must be nice being rich, eh?” Yuuri jokes.“It’s the best.  I get to spoil my fiancé whenever I feel like it and sky’s the limit!”

“The sky doesn’t have to be the limit, you know,” Yuuri points out.  “I have you and I still have skating.  That’s all I need in this world.”

Viktor kisses Yuuri on his forehead.  “You are such a hopeless romantic.  How is it that you have never even been kissed before I kissed you?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe I was too busy trying to catch up to a certain legendary skater.”

Viktor kisses Yuuri on the corner of his mouth this time.  “Fuck.  Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

“Five times in Japanese today, and once in English.  Not that I’m keeping count,” Yuuri deadpans.

“I just can’t help it, Yura.  I want to shout it from the rooftops around the world.”

Yuuri giggles.  “I think our pair skating did that for us.  Come on, Viten’ka.  Let’s go buy something to eat for dinner.  I refuse for our first meal in our flat to be out of a take-away box.”

Viktor blinks.  Once, then twice.  “Sorry, can you repeat that?”

Yuuri grins.  “I refuse to eat take-away for our first meal in _our_ flat?”

Viktor pouts.  “No, before that.”

“Viten’ka,” Yuuri enunciates.  “Viten’ka, Viten’ka, Viten’ka.  я люблю тебя Viten’ka.”

“Where’d you learn that, Yura?”

“I asked Yurio when we were in the elevator by ourselves earlier.  He said that this one should make you the happiest. . .?”

Viktor nods, hugging Yuuri.  He puts too much force into it and ends up knocking Yuuri over, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

“You really need to stop doing that,” Yuuri laughs.  He takes Viktor’s hands from behind his head and kisses the reddening spots.  He kisses the ring on Viktor’s right ring finger.  “Not that I’m complaining.”

Viktor smiles.  “I’ll try to control it.  Let’s go then.  The grocery shop is only a few blocks away and its selection of seafood is amazing.”

Viktor stand up and holds his hand out.  Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand as Viktor hauls him up.  Makkachin is already at the door and barking with excitement.  Yuuri is quick to leash him up and take a few dog treats from the jar.  Seeing Yuuri do that fills Viktor with an indescribable feeling of joy and happiness.  Knowing that he will keep seeing scenes like this for decades to come, that they will be wedded husbands in a few months . . .

Life and love.  They are the two things that come to Viktor’s mind when he is not thinking about skating.

And the person who imbued Viktor’s life with both was Yuuri, something that no one and nothing has been able to do.For that, Viktor is grateful.  He can’t wait until his official comeback at the Worlds, when he will skate against Yuuri.  And Yurio, too.

He will show the world what Yuuri has taught him about life and love.

And after that . . .Well, he will have to wait and see.  There is no other option, is there? 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really wanted to hear Viktor call Yuuri by Russian pet names or Yuuri calling him Russian pet names in anime But I guess in the Japanese context, their closeness is maxed out by Viktor calling Yuuri by his first name without any suffix and vice versa so there’s that.  
> Now I have a few hours to hammer out a bday/Christmas fic for my crow sons. Happy holidays, everyone. Christmas came early for us <3 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I’ve been wanting to write Viktor’s side of You Wear Your Best Apology but I also don’t want to dampen the series’ happy ending. Get an insight to Viktor’s side of the heartbreak, y’know~~
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @KenmaNyan24 for occasional updates and sneak peeks!


End file.
